Aube et Crépuscule
by Di-Bee
Summary: Un crépuscule et une aube pour Bella dans sa nouvelle vie parmi les Cullen. Une vision d'ensemble de l'avenir qu'annonce la fin du 4ème tome.


Titre : Aube et Crépuscule

Auteur : Di

Fandom : Twilight, post 4ème tome

Résumé : Un crépuscule et une aube pour Bella dans sa nouvelle vie parmi les Cullen. Une vision d'ensemble de l'avenir qu'annonce la fin du 4ème tome.

Genre : Général, Romance

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi, ( et c'est bien dommage snif) et je ne suis pas payée pour écrire, sauf par les réactions de mes lecteurs.

N/A : écrit en écoutant 'The Meadow' d'Alexandre Desplat, extrait de la bande original du film New Moon/Tentation. Première fic Twilight.

Sa fille endormie dans les bras, Bella lui enviait le calme qu'aurait pu lui procurer une bonne nuit de sommeil. Elle n'était jamais fatiguée. Pas physiquement, du moins, mais se déconnecter, pour quelques heures, de la réalité qui tenait à présent plus de l'irréel, lui aurait fait du bien.

Elle sentit Edward la rejoindre, sans bruit comme à son habitude, et elle ouvrit son esprit comme elle avait appris à le faire depuis quelques temps. Il hocha la tête en l'enlaçant, sans dire un mot. Dans leur petit cercle fermé, les pensées étaient plus précieuses que les sons et ces moments passés ensemble, même si éternels, paraissaient passer trop vite.

Resnesmée grandissait toujours, c'était presque constant à présent, si tant est qu'on eu pu considérer un an en quelques jours comme une constante. Elle serait bientôt trop grande pour se blottir ainsi contre sa mère, aussi Bella en profitait, profitait de son odeur bien particulière, et de sa chaleur. Une petite bulle de paix dans leur monde, qui s'était certes apaisé, mais où couvait toujours une menace diffuse. Elle réalisa soudain que jamais elle ne serait en paix. Pas tant que sa fille ne serait pas en âge de se défendre. Elle soupira, et se reposa un peu plus contre la poitrine marmoréenne d'Edward. Le fait de ne plus ressentir le froid de sa peau ne lui manquait pas, car, à présent, c'était elle qui s'était faite à sa température, mais la dureté de sa propre peau comme de la sienne, la ramenait plus sûrement que son reflet dans le miroir à ce à quoi elle était devenue. Peut-être se ferait-elle plus ou moins à cette soif qui parfois la consumait de l'intérieur, mais jamais à cette étape.

Elle se rappela d'une phrase qu'avait dite Rosalie quelques temps auparavant : elle aurait voulu que quelqu'un vote contre sa transformation si le choix avait été donné. Bella, elle, ne regrettait pas, mais comprenait à présent ce sentiment qui la rendait si déconnectée de la réalité. Elle fixait le rythme des jours à la croissance de sa fille, plus qu'à la course du soleil. Chaque jour, le charme de Renesmée agissait un peu plus, rendant la famille tout entière 'accro' à la petite mi-humaine mi-vampire. Une adorable petite fille pour un don terrifiant dans ses implications.

Elle aurait frissonné si le froid avait encore pu l'atteindre. Elle était toujours aussi peu sûre du futur à venir, malgré les visions réjouissantes d'Alice, dont l'immense dressing s'était complété de multitude de tenues enfantines. La majorité ayant son alter ego parmi les vêtements de Bella. Elle, trouvait ça assez kitsch, mais laissait déborder la joie de sa belle-soeur dont la bonne humeur pétillante parvenait à l'atteindre mieux encore que les vagues d'apaisement de Jasper.

La perpétuelle approche de la vingtaine d'Alice semblait la maintenir dans un esprit de jeu, plus encore depuis l'éveil de Nessie, comme ils l'appelaient tous. Bella avait fini par se faire elle aussi à ce surnom, après qu'une 'belle image' montrée par Renesmé l'ait imaginée près d'un certain lac écossais.

A l'heure actuelle, l'aube de cette nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à elle sonnait encore trop comme le crépuscule de la précédente. Elle était loin d'avoir coupé les ponts et avait déjà maintes fois regretté que les mythes faisant des vampires des êtres sans coeur ne fussent pas vrais. Certes, ça aurait fait de Jacob un être sanguinaire, et lui laisser sa fille aurait été impossible. Alors, finalement, c'était mieux comme ça. Chacun pouvait veiller sur ceux qui lui étaient chers, et la vie continuait.

A l'heure qu'il était, elle comprenait la lassitude qu'avait éprouvée Edward d'une vie qui pouvait se révéler d'une lenteur exaspérante, sans but. Elle le sentit resserrer son étreinte alors qu'il captait cette pensée, et sa joue frôla la main de sa fille endormie, reflétant en un rêve parfait ce qu'elle avait dû voir du futur plan d'Alice pour l'anniversaire de sa transformation. Au moins, elle serait préparée. Elle entendit le rire cristallin de son mari derrière elle à l'image du petit lutin sautillant lui offrant un sourire radieux, et se dit qu'ils étaient décidément tous contre elle sur ce plan là. Cette répulsion des cadeaux n'était pas née de la dernière pluie et était une des rares choses à avoir survécu totalement à sa transformation. Elle frissonna en se rappelant le premier anniversaire passé dans la famille Cullen. Elle avait cru cette soirée, cette partie de son passé, être une chasse gardée de son esprit et se surprenait elle-même à y revenir.

Ses pensées revinrent à sa fille, qui gesticulait dans son sommeil, ses traits déjà fins exprimant un mélange d'intérêt et d'énervement. Elle caressa son front, espérant balayer l'image qui troublait la petite, et celle-ci s'appuya un peu plus contre elle. Elle doutait de jamais se lasser de ce contact.

Edward dénoua ses bras de la jeune vampire et alla s'installer au piano. Ils n'étaient pas rentrés chez eux, ce jour là, parce que la maison des Cullen était aussi chez eux, et le calme dont ils avaient besoin, ils le trouvaient ici. Rosalie et Emmet étaient dans leur chambre, personne ne souhaitait savoir ce qu'ils faisaient. Jasper et Alice jouaient aux échecs sur la table du salon, Jasper essayant d'énerver Alice tandis qu'elle prévoyait chacun de ses coups. Esmé et Carlisle étaient dans la cuisine, une atmosphère paisible les entourait, les vagues de Jasper pas suffisamment étendues pour les atteindre.

Edward se mit à jouer doucement, ses doigt effleurant les notes, arrachant à l'instrument une plainte mélancolique, mais envoûtante, suffisamment faible pour ne pas réveiller Renesmé. Bella sourit en croisant le regard de son mari dans le vernis noir, son jeu se muant en une mélodie plus guillerette, bien qu'empreinte de retenue. Alice et Jasper, pensa Bella, et elle comprit qu'elle avait deviné juste quand Edward dériva vers un autre registre. Passionné, en perpétuel mouvement sans néanmoins de violence superflue. Emmet et Rosalie. Enfin pris place une sorte de valse, lente et déliée, délicate dans sa tendresse et sa justesse, posée dans un rythme qui semblait immuable à Bella qui avait encore des difficultés à s'adapter à sa nouvelle ouïe. Carlisle et Esmé, dans toute leur splendeur. Si elle avait eu à mentionner un couple parfait, c'est eux qu'aurait choisi Bella.

Elle entendit un léger rire en provenance du pianiste, alors que celui-ci modifiait son jeu afin de l'adapter à sa berceuse. Si elle avait pu dormir, elle se serait assoupie. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir trouver un moyen de l'accompagner, et réalisa qu'à l'avenir, elle pourrait investir son temps libre dans la musique, sous une quelconque forme qui lui permettrait d'accompagner Edward sur cette aventure là aussi. Il l'entendit ralentir, égrenant chaque note avec précaution, avant de s'arrêter, refermer le couvercle du piano et la rejoindre à nouveau, soutenant la tête de Renesmée qui avait ouvert les yeux.

Un rayon de soleil passa sur le visage poupon et Bella réalisa que bien plus de temps avait passé qu'elle ne l'avait cru depuis qu'Edward avait pris possession de l'instrument. Elle aurait pu rester des heures à l'écouter. Ca avait été le cas encore ce jour là. Une nouvelle aube, alors que le crépuscule semblait juste s'être dissipé. Une nouvelle journée à voir sa fille grandir, sourire, penser. Surtout penser. Une nouvelle journée à sentir l'appui d'Edward, une nouvelle journée à sentir le débordement de sentiments d'Alice, tempéré par Jasper. Une nouvelle journée à voir évoluer d'une manière certes moins proche, mais tout aussi fascinante Emmett et Rosalie, le blagueur et celle qui au premier abord représentait le stéréotype de sang froid, mais s'était ouverte depuis quelques temps aux incursions extérieures. Renesmé avait été une bénédiction pour eux tous.

Enfin, une nouvelle journée sous le regard bienveillant de Carlisle et Esmé, grands parents à la vingtaine, et heureux de leur bonheur à tous, tout autant que du leur.

Une aube plein de promesses, en quelque sorte, après un crépuscule qui ne s'annonçait pas si radieux. Une longue éternité, mais pas figée dans la monotonie, ou alors la monotonie du bonheur. Le genre de monotonie dans laquelle Bella se complaisait parfaitement.


End file.
